survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coolfool88
coolfool88, or Cool, is a contestant from SRorgs: Season One. |finish = 4/14|alliance(s) = Alafia 4, Potato & Cody|votes_against = 3|days_lasted = 36}}Cool is remembered for being the only contestant during the first season to use "voting confessionals" talking about why he was making different moves during the game and remembered for falling just short of the F3 by losing a tie-breaker challenge by just one second. What Cool Did Cool began the game (after the Season Zero swap) on the Alafia Tribe. Before the first vote he made a four-person alliance with Davey, Sab, and Montano and together they unanimously voted out Gusling due to his inactivity during the challenge. After the tribal council Cool was approached by Ashley about making an alliance and let the other members of his core alliance know raising some suspicion surrounding her. At the next challenge, Alafia lost again sending them back to Tribal Council. The four person Alafia alliance had to choose between voting out an inactive Leo or Ashley who they deemed might be dangerous at a merge. In the end all members of the alliance excluding Montano voted for Ashley sending her out in a 3-2 vote. At the next challenge Cool's perfect score helped secure Alafia's first (and only) immunity of the season, sending Ile to Tribal Council. During this time the main alliance of four plotted to boot Leo at the next tribal council. The next episode had a double tribal council where the tribes both competed amongst themselves for individual immunity in Touchy Subjects. Davey ended up winning the challenge but Cool was named both the biggest asset to the tribe and someone the tribe could NOT afford to lose. At Tribal Council, Leo was unanimously voted out of the tribe. Finally the tribes merged and Cool joined the Reditoras tribe down in numbers 5-4 with Alafia. A plan was made,, due to information from Matt, to vote off an inactive Theo at the first tribal council however Banak won an advantage to cancel a vote during the immunity challenge and Sab flipped to the Ile alliance. Cool's Alafia alliance as a result was vulnerable and Davey was blindsided due to two sets of advantages in a vote of 5-4. The Ile alliance approached Sab and Montano about voting for Matt, knowing he had flipped and wanting to get him out of the game. Cool didn't learn about this plan until after he had voted, and ended up being the sole vote for Banak after Matt was voted out 5-2-1. At this point Cool made a small alliance with Banak, realizing he was a threat but not having the numbers to take him out. He also began to talk to Potato about working together creating an important alliance. Cool was at first unsure about turning on Montano but had learned his name was being thrown around by him, and not wanting to turn from the numbers, decided to side with the others. The new majority alliance of Cool, Banak, Sab, Potato, and Cody unanimously voted Montano out of the game. At F5 Cool learned that he was the target of a large alliance between Sab, Potato, Banak, and Cody but Potato realized his chances of reaching the end while Banak and Sab were still in the game. He flipped to Cool's side, informing him that Banak had an idol and playing his idol for Cool at that tribal council. Cool attempted to persuade Banak to use his idol on Cody, but it didn't work and Potato's plan backfired as he was voted out in a 2-0-0 vote. Scrambling at the F4, Cool and Cody formed an alliance to take out the dynamic duo who had been running the game. At the immunity challenge Cool fell just short and lost to Banak, making both members of the alliance vulnerable at Tribal Council. Knowing he would probably go to fire, Cool made a final attempt to get Banak to flip on Sab but it didn't work and Cool & Sab each received two votes and went to a tie-breaker challenge. Cool ended up losing the challenge by only a second and became the 6th member of the Jury. At Final Tribal Council, Cool commended each of the finalists on the way they ran the game and how no one seemed to want to make a move against them. He asked Banak how his game would have been played without his luck in getting advantages and Sab about why he should earn his vote despite flipping on Alafia during the post-merge. In the end, he was more satisfied with the answers that Sab gave and way he defended his game at FTC and, despite going in leaning towards voting for Banak, voted for the eventual winner Sab. Cool's Voting History ^1 In The Grand Finale, the vote ended in a 2-2 tie between Cool and Sab, forcing a tiebreaker challenge. Cool was eliminated at the tiebreaker. Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants